Human Enough: Story of the Machina Man
by SMARTAgentKC
Summary: A non-canon tale that takes a crack at explaining various undeveloped aspects of Spira while telling the story about a mysterious Machina Man whose appearance, abilities, and style disrupt the various ideas that create the foundation of everything in Spira. What is the story behind the Machina Man? Who is he? What is he? Where did he come from? Why does he exist?
1. Writing his Story

Greetings Players, Welcome to Human Enough, a series of non-canon stories that puts a spin on different aspects of Spira that were not fully explained in FFX. It tells the tale of an individual who's appearance and style make those around him question why certain rules are in effect and what really happened before Sin appeared and why it still exists but seeking these answers draws the attention of some very powerful people linked to Yevon. This is the first story of the one called The Machina Man.

* * *

><p>In a newly reconstructed Home in Bikanel Desert, A 22 year old blue-eyed young man sits at a console with a big screen in front of him. He's wearing some causal light clothing suited for the desert but had a black jacket nearby laying over his chair as it was a trademark of his outfit. You could see his metallic looking hands typing on the console and it appeared he is writing something by typing on the console and the words pop up on the screen. He seems to have written quite a lot.<p>

An Al bhed girl about 18 in a somewhat skimpy outfit of a yellow bikini and a green mini skirt comes over in a happy energetic manner but stops when she notices the man working on the console. She stares at the screen trying to read it and then gains a curious look in her green eyes

The girl tilts her head slightly "Rao KC" (Hey KC) She says in her native tongue, "Fryd'c oy tuehk?" (What's ya doing?)

The guy smirks and replies "E's vehymmo dygehk y lryhla du dnyhcvuns so sasuno vemac ehdu cusadrehk cesbma dryd E lyh dyga fedr sa, Rikku." (I'm finally taking a chance to transform my memory files into something simple that I can take with me, Rikku.) It appears he spoke the al bhed language quite well and seemed to know the girl Rikku as well.

"Tuh'd damm sa oui'na bmyhhehk uh mayjehk ykyeh!" (Don't tell me you're planning on leaving again!) Rikku whines "Fa zicd vehecrat piemtehk Home. E fyc rubehk du cbaht cusa suna desa fedr oui." (We just finished building Home. I was hoping to spend some more time with you.)

KC scoffs at this "attraction level at max huh. I'm not surprised" He mutters in English "I should have figured you of all people would be falling in love with a machina."

Rikku rolls her eyes at this comment "You're not just a machina KC," She says in English "Sure you were originally designed by your creator almost a thousand years ago to be a fighting machine but instead he decided to let you choice your own path and make your own story. To me that's human enough."

KC then blinks and says "Human enough," as if it gives him an idea.

Rikku looks at him and says "What?"

KC types on the console and above all his writing he wrote this

Human Enough: The Story of the Machina Man

Rikku looks and blinks once ""Lydlro Dedma" (Catchy Title) Rikku comments in Al-bhed "Cu frana tuac ouin cduno cdynd?" (So where does your story start?)

"Frah E vencd lysa rana," (When I first came here,) KC replies in Al-bhed "Veja oaync yku…" (Five years ago…)


	2. Man from the Sky

Chapter 1: Man from the sky

Along the Mi-ihen Road just north of Luca people walked along enjoying the peace of the Calm bought by High Summoner Braska who had defeated Sin 8 years ago. However this peace would be shattered when seemingly out of nowhere a powerful fireball from the sky like a meteor hit the fields on the west side of the road about half a mile away from it causing an explosion of dirt and a loud enough sound that the city could hear it

The people who were there instantly became panicked. A patrolling crusader ran up with his weapon out ready to fight whatever caused that explosion.

When the crusader investigated the area he found a male human dressed in strange skin tight clothing foreign in the design of those people these clothes were ripped but not scorched and he was out cold

The crusader went over to the male and checked for life signs and found there was. He immediately pointed his sword upward and shot off a burst of yellow magical energy like a flare. This flare would signal medical assistance to his location and a few minutes later more crusaders some with experience in medical came to the spot. They examined the man and talked among themselves then confirming with others it was safe to move him. They got the man on a cloth stretcher and carried him away from the crash site.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: First Moments of Memories<p>

* * *

><p>Internal Power Levels at minimum for functionality.<p>

Primary Boot Sequence Initiating,

Beginning Primary Diagnostic Routine

Power Level: 60% and periodically rising due to unknown outside source

Hardware: General Repair of surface damage of unknown cause, replication at normal rates. No internal damage.

Software: Core Sequence at 100%

Memory: Primary Memory Files corrupted. initiating format sequence. Memory Files formatted reinstall Core Sequence, and logic database.

Program Name: KC Version Omega

Function: Self Preservation, General Existence with an identity of a Human, Karl Christopher

Mission: No Data

Sensor Check: All systems normal

Weapon Check: System Offline due to power levels

Initiating Sensor Scan of perimeter

* * *

><p>The man was resting on a bed. A teen girl dressed in a nun outfit was tending to his wounds by changing the bandages on the wounds that consisted of several healing cuts and scrapes on his body where he wasn't covered by clothes mostly his face, arms and legs. She was also periodically sending small shimmers of energy by touching her hands lightly to where the wounds were.<p>

* * *

><p>Detection: One Female, Human, Age about 14.<p>

Hostility Level: sensors detect female is producing energy periodically and increasing overall power level to system. Database suggest human is a healer. Hostility level is low.

Recommendation: activate system for general communication.

* * *

><p>The male groaned<p>

The girl gasped slightly "Shh Shh. It's okay." She said

The guy eyes fluttered slowly open and adjusted to seeing clearly. He stared into the face of a tan faced girl in a red, orange and green nun outfit that covered her body. "Who… Who are you?" He said weakly

The girl said "It's okay, rest, I'm healing you."

The guy said "A name… please."

The girl said "Elaina"

The guy said "Thank You Elaina." He closed his eyes

* * *

><p>Data Storage: Source of energy Elaina<p>

System will be in sleep mode until energy is completely restored

Primary Booting Sequence Complete, KC Version Omega is Online


	3. Full Recovery

Chapter 3: Fully Recovered

* * *

><p>The man would continue to rest there for several more days it was again during a healing session with Elaina that he would wake up fully.<p>

The man eyes slowly opened and he let in a deep breath and let it out with a peaceful sigh

Elaina hummed "You are awake." She stated "I was getting worried you wouldn't wake again"

"Your concern is welcomed Elaina." The man replied in a calm tone.

Elaina said "You remembered my name"

The man said "Yes… it is one of the few things I remember. It appears I have suffered a terrible trauma."

"Yes…" Elaina replied, "you have." She went back to healing him "You landed with a big explosion into the Highroad almost two weeks ago." She explained

The man said "is that right?"

"yes," Elaina replied "Your injuries however," Elaina started as she traced her hand over his various healed wounds "appear to be minimal in terms of what was witnessed. They say you came out of the sky like a meteor but you only had some physical scrapes and cuts and a minor head injury. It was as you were protected from the crash but still it was enough to put you into a coma."

The man turned interested "Interesting, Minimal physical damage but enough damage overall to make me blackout."

Elaina said "Do you know your name?"

The man said "my name is Karl Christopher"

Elaina said "Karl… that's an interesting name"

Karl said "Elaina is an interesting name too."

Elaina said "Do you remember anything else."

Karl paused for a moment as he accessed his memory but only the memories of Elaina first healing him surfaced. He then said "No…"

Elaina hummed in slight depression "Well, I let the crusaders know who you are so someone can find out if you have anyone who knows you."

Karl said "Crusaders?"

Elaina said "Oh yes they are the warriors who protect the city and towns of Spira from Fiends and most importantly Sin."

Karl said "Sin?"

Elaina turned surprised at this "You do not know of Sin?"

Karl shook his head "My memory is near nonexistent." He replied calmly "All I truly remember is my name."

Elaina hummed in understanding then said "You are blessed most would dream of the time that Sin would be forgotten by all."

"can you tell me what Sin is?" Karl asked calmly

Elaina nodded slightly "for nearly a thousand years Sin has plagued Spira causing death and destruction." She answered, "Numerous lives are taken, villages and towns are leveled with only the faithful surviving," She explained, "it is the blessing of Yevon, the Temples and their teachings that bring Spira hope."

"Hmm," Karl hummed "many of the terms you have spoken are unknown to me," He stated "but I will not burden you with questions. There will be time for me to learn."

Elaina hummed "I hope there is," She replied "it was feared that with your appearance Sin has been reborn."

Karl said "reborn?"

"Several years after being defeated a new Sin is reborn or so I am told; its appearance told by death and destruction. Your entrance was very destructive"

"indeed, but Sin was said to be dead before I made my entrance?"

"Yes." Elaina replied "High Summoner Braska destroyed it 8 years ago. Bringing the calm to all of Spira. It is a time where people can be at peace with the world around them. They do not have to live in fear of death."

"The calm is a befitting name for a time like that." Karl commented, "Permit me another question. Where am I exactly?"

Elaina said "You are in Hotel Blitz of Luca the second biggest city of Spira. I've have been sent here from the Temple of Djose to tend to your wounds and to care for you until you recover."

Karl hummed in understanding "You have done a fine job." He commented, "My strength has returned and I feel strong enough that your services will not be required any further."

Elaina smiled "That is good. I'll notify the commander you are awake however before I do, I have one question for you if I'm allowed to ask you."

Karl turned curious "You may ask."

Elaina said "are these Machina?" She lightly tapped Karl hands, which made a metallic tapping sound

Karl's hands and his lower arms were instead of normal skin color were a glossy gray almost like a chrome color and they seemed fused to Karl regular body at the elbow. The term Machina was unknown to Karl however an entry in Karl's database that his arms were a type of machine designed to mimic human arms and could function as such

Karl blinked in confusion and said "I guess…" His hands moved normally like they were normal human hands

"It is taboo to have machina as told by the teaching of Yevon." Elaina stated "Anyone who uses Machina are forbidden to enter the temples."

"Forbidden…" Karl echoed

"You must be careful if your hands are like that." Elaina advised "many do not like to see free use of machina."

Karl nodded "I will keep that in mind."

Elaina said "I will go notify the commander about you"

Karl said "I thank you for healing me, I'm pretty sure I would have not recovered if you didn't."

Elaina smiled "You are welcome."


	4. Joining the Crusaders

Elaina left Karl and about ten minutes later, the commander of the crusaders entered into the room. He was in a typical crusader uniform and was aged about mid to late 30s by visual judgment. Karl had managed to sit up in the bed.

The commander smiled and said "I'm glad to hear the good report of your recovery Mr. Christopher."

Karl nodded "I am glad too; whatever Elaina has been doing has worked wonders."

The commander chuckled "she is very skilled in white magic," He stated "that is what helped speed up your recovery."

Karl gained a thoughtful look "White Magic…" He then frowned. There was an entry in his database about white magic being a class of abilities but there were no real details about what it did.

The commander noticed Karl's frown and said "I am told by Elaina that you have no memory of anything except who you are." The commander stated

"That is correct." Karl replied "I have some basic knowledge and can understand almost everything I hear and see however some terms are unknown to me. For example, I do not know what a Crusader is"

The commander hummed in understanding "Do you have any idea on how you were able to survive such a landing as you did."

Karl said "Unknown, I was told I made a big explosion upon my entrance like a meteor hit the ground."

The commander nodded "That is correct. I'm also told you have Machina for hands."

Karl lifted up his hands and looked at them while saying "If Machina is the same thing as Machine then yes however I have no memory on why they are like this…

The commander said "hmm, A mysterious appearance with injuries that defy understanding on how little of them you have along with a loss of memory and mysterious machina hands. I think this event counts as a Sin attack."

Karl said "A Sin attack… but isn't Sin destroyed."

The commander said "We have heard rumors of fiends starting to increase in number again. It is a sign that Sin has returned. We fear the calm may be over."

Karl said "that sounds bad…"

The commander said "indeed it is. I pray often that we will never have to continue to face Sin but so far that prayer hasn't been answered."

Karl hummed in thought "By we you mean the crusaders?" He inquired

The commander nodded "yes," He replied "For about 800 years the Crusaders have struggled against Sin."

Karl blinked "800 years," He muttered "that's a long time"

The commander said "yes…" He replied "we've had many victories, and many losses, but it is the struggle to survive that makes us form bonds with others and we enjoy life to the fullest not knowing when it will be our time. I pray one day, sometime in the future Sin will be forever vanquished and I will be in peace that my struggle to survive has in someway forged generations of peace."

Karl hummed

The commander exhaled as he realized that he was getting off track "ah forgive me for dreaming," He said "These past couple of years of the calm has gotten me soft but no matter. I'll be back to my normal battle ready self in no time. As I whip the troops into shape, I'm whipping myself into shape"

"I see…" Karl replied evenly

The commander studied Karl for a moment and said "from looking at you Karl, I can tell you are different then normal and I like different, I hate to suddenly put this on you but I would like for you to join the crusaders."

Karl said "join the crusaders?"

The commander continued, "We are always recruiting those with skills as we lose many good warriors to the battle with Sin and sometimes it's hard finding good warriors to replace those we have lost"

Karl said "I see. So what exactly is the task that the Crusaders do?"

The commander said "We defend the people of Spira from Sin and Fiend attacks by patrolling and protecting towns, cities, and major routes of travel. We also double as a peacekeeping force."

Karl said "Defending those who need defending and punishing those who cause trouble"

The commander said "Correct."

Karl said "I do believe I can accept that task."

The commander said "Then I expect you at the training camp on the Mi-ihen Highroad just north of here at 8:00 am sharp tomorrow. You will report to me Commander Ezekiel, or Commander Zeke as I like to go by. We will assess what you are capable of, and teach you how to be a crusader"

Karl said "Yes Sir." He held his right fist in front of his chest with was the exact salute of a crusader.

Zeke blinked and said "have you been a crusader before?"

Karl said "Not that I know of sir." He still held the pose

Zeke said "You could have fooled me Karl. At ease"

Karl said "Yes sir." He relaxed the pose.


	5. First Battle

Chapter 5: Mysterious Ability

The next morning at 8:00am sharp Karl went to the field where Zeke was training some troops.

"Commander Zeke." He called out

"Ah" Commander Zeke said "everyone this is Karl Christopher he'll be training with us today. He'll be learning the ropes of being a crusader so cut him some slack." He turned to Karl "Now Karl we'll start you off with some basic training fighting fiends. Did you've come prepared?"

Karl shook his head "I am not prepared." He replied, "I do not have a weapon unless you count my hands."

"I don't." Zeke replied as he pulled out a tantō, "You can use this hunting tantō. It's not much on range and such but it is a usable weapon to get you started."

Karl took the tantō and held it in his right hand

* * *

><p>Data analysis:<p>

Weapon Name: Tantō (Double Edged)

Weapon Type: Short Sword/ Dagger

Inherent Abilities: Sensor

Memory Cost: 1 Slot.

Summary: A short sword used in close combat and self-defense. It's twelve-inch double-edged blade can be used to stab or slash depending on user preference. The Sensor ability will allow the user to see information about an opponent he faces unless they are immune to Sense Magic

* * *

><p>Accept Data into Weapon Database?<p>

**Yes**

No

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, his metal hand glowed and the tantō glowed. A few seconds later, the tantō was no longer instead Karl's hand was now a single twelve-inch blade like the blade part of a tantō.<p>

* * *

><p>Learned Weapon: Tantō (double edged)<p>

Ability Obtained: Sensor

Sensor: See the stats of all enemies you encounter unless enemy is immune to sensor

* * *

><p>The troops all stared in awe.<p>

"Dude Alex did you see that." A crusader muttered to his younger friend who had a pair of goggles around his neck

"I did Masato but I doubt my vision." The crusader replied then put on his goggles, "yep, no doubt his hand is now a tantō blade."

"dang…" Masato moaned as he stared

Zeke blinked "How did you do that Karl?"

Karl waved the 'hand' around. "Don't know." He replied "but it's interesting none the less. Now let's see what I can do with this."

A Mi-ihen fang appeared

Zeke said, "there's your target."

Karl hummed as he took a ready stance

* * *

><p>Initiating Random Encounter Battle Sequence<p>

* * *

><p>Enemy Appearance<p>

Mi'ihen fang (40/40)

* * *

><p>Turn Order Check<p>

Karl

Monster A ( Mi'ihen fang)

* * *

><p>Command Selection (Round One)<p>

Karl:

**Attack - Monster A **

Items

Run

* * *

><p>Karl took a ready stance and the fang charged at him. Just as the Fang leapt into the air to attack, Karl met the leap with his own and a mechanical gyro sound was heard as he stabbed his blade right through the enemy and a small explosion caused the fang to explode into pyreflies and sent Karl back to the ground. He landed with ease then slashed his hand<p>

* * *

><p>Damage inflicted to Fang: 50HP (040)

Mi'ihen Fang Deleted

* * *

><p>All Enemies Deleted<p>

Sequence Complete: Victory

* * *

><p>Results:<p>

Karl gained 5AP

95 to Level Up

* * *

><p>The troops that were watching stared in shock.<p>

Zeke blinked and said "Whoa…" He moaned "that form, that style, Oh my Yevon, he can fight"

"Commander you said cut him some slack, you sure he's needs it." Masato asked

"I will take it back Masato." Zeke replied

Karl posed with his blade at an angle in front of him but then looked at his other hand. "I wonder." He muttered "If my other hand is the exactly the same at my right hand I should be able to do the same thing with my left hand but how do I do it and for that matter how do I change them back."

Zeke said "hmm… I don't know…"

"uh Sir." Alex spoke up, "Maybe a code word something that you would tell a machina to do. His hands are machina right?"

Zeke gave a hummed as he nodded "I'm pretty sure that correct…" He replied

Karl hummed in thought "code word…" He muttered "let see if I want something back to how it was I revert it." He looked at his hand, "Right Hand, revert!" He commanded

The hand glowed and returned to normal.

Zeke said "good deduction Alex"

"happy to help Sir." Alex replied

Karl grinned "Perfect," He stated, "Now let's see. I know my right hand transformed into a Tanto, so Left Hand Transform into tanto" He commanded

Nothing happened

Karl looked at his hand "No reaction," He muttered, "What's another word for transform?"

"Change." Masato called out

"Change into Tanto," Karl commanded

Nothing happened

"Alter?" Alex suggested

"Alter into Tanto" Karl commanded

Nothing happened

Karl groaned "Alright, I give up…" He grumbled "anyone got another weapon I can use until I can figure out how to use my hands."

Alex stepped forward said "um Karl, maybe I can help, I know how to use machina."

Karl said "you do?"

Alex said "if you don't mind I know a few basic commands."

Karl said "go for it."

Alex said "okay, Machina Hands state vocal commands that allow weapons to be activated."

"The vocal command Conversion can be used to convert unit's hand into a weapon recorded into database." The hands replied through a small speaker on Karl's arm "the command form is hand name, conversion, weapon name"

Alex hummed "list hand names"

"Left Hand, Right Hand, Both Hands; end of list." The hands replied

Alex said, "list weapon recorded."

"Tanto, end of list." The hands replied

Alex looked at Karl "I think you need to use Left Hand Conversion Tanto."

Karl hummed in agreement "Left Hand Conversion Tanto."

Karl's left hand converted into a tanto

Karl smirked, "Right hand Conversion Tanto."

Karl's right hand converted into a tanto

Alex smiled "I think we got it."

Karl hummed as he nodded "Now to see one last thing."

Alex said "what's that?"

Karl smirked then closed his eyes and thought "Revert to normal"

Both his hands transformed into normal.

Masato said "whoa Alex, they just…"

Alex blinked then looked at Karl "no way… a mind connection! You don't have to use vocal commands to use your weapons."

Karl grinned and opened his eyes "Thank you Alex for your assistance. Your knowledge has saved me a lot of time and frustration"

Alex rubbed his head "ah it was nothing Karl."

Karl turned to Zeke "Commander. I'm ready for training."

Zeke nodded "then let's get you started."


End file.
